¿Gay, soltero o pillado?
by Waru-chan
Summary: Basado en la serie del mismo nombre emitida en Divinity. Una chica soltera que a de escoger entre tres chicos, pero la cosa se complica cuando se entera que uno de ellos es gay y otro esta pillado. La chica ha de decidir quién es quien jugándose un viaje y la oportunidad de encontrar el amor. Cap1: Aki, Fudou, Endou y Gouenji. Cap 2 Kii, Miura, Saginuma e Izuno.
1. ¿Gay, soltero o pillado? 1

**Disclaimer:** ni Inazuma Eleven ni el programa en que esta basado este one-shot son de mi propiedad, simplemente ha echo esto para mi propia diversión y la de aquellos que lo quieran leer.

**Advertencia:** las parejas que se mencionan son las que más me gustan a mi y que pueden encajar con la temática del programa.

* * *

**¿Gay, soltero o pillado?**

Una mujer con media melena, pelo castaño camina decidida hacía un pequeño parque donde hay tres hombres hablando entre ellos.

- Me presento me llamó Kino Aki y he venido aquí a encontrar a mi hombre ideal entre tres chicos muy guapos –se presenta.

La chica sigue andando hasta encontrarse los tres chicos, dos castaños y uno rubio.

- Muy bien chicos yo me llamo Kino Aki, pero podéis llamarme Aki. Soy de Okinawa, aunque he estado estudiando en Inglaterra hasta hace dos años –se presenta la chica.

- Yo soy Fudou Akio, soy un entrenador personal en estos momentos, aunque en la temporada de futbol soy futbolista profesional, habiendo jugado en el equipo nacional de Japón y todo. En mi tiempo libre me gusta ejercer de hacker y tengo algunos negocios en la bolsa –se presenta el castaño que lleva una chaqueta de color rosa y unos tejanos de color verde.

- No sabía que eras todo eso –alega el otro castaño. Este tiene una banda naranja en la cabeza y viste con unas bambas deportivas, una chaqueta de chándal blanca con rayas naranjas y unos tejanos normales-. Bien ahora me presento yo –continua alegre-. Yo soy Endou Mamoru, hasta hace nada he sido portero de la liga profesional y del equipo nacional de Japón, ha día de hoy soy entrenador del equipo del instituto de mi ciudad natal –finaliza con una gran sonrisa.

- En fin ahora me toca a mí –habla el rubio, quien viste una chaqueta deportiva roja y un tejano normal-. Yo soy Gouenji Shuuya, he sido el delantero del equipo nacional de Japón, y delantero del Arsenal, a día de hoy estoy retirado y ejerzo de médico en el hospital Inazuma y dirijo un equipo de chicos marginales –finaliza-. Y aunque no lo parezca nosotros tres hemos coincidido en el equipo nacional de Japón y somos amigos-. A Aki se le abren los ojos, no se esperaba eso.

- Y bien chicos hablarme un poco del tipo de chica que os gusta –pide amablemente.

Los chicos se miran entre sí sin saber quién va a hablar primero, cuando el móvil de Aki suena.

- Perdonarme chicos he de coger esta llamada –saca su móvil y contesta – ¿Aló?

_- Uno de esos chicos está saliendo con alguien_ –se oye una voz femenina al otro lado- _lo sé porque está saliendo conmigo_ –finaliza.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –pregunta la castaña.

_- Así es, y si eliges a mi novio él y yo nos iremos de crucero_ –finaliza y cuelga.

- Vale esto ha sido sorprendente, me acaba de llamar una chica diciendo que es la novia de uno de vosotros, que confiese, ¿Quién esta cogido? –Aki mira la cara de todos, viendo sus reacciones. Fudou mantiene su cara de póker, Gouenji se mantiene inexpresivo, por el contrario, Endou sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Endou haz el favor de confesar, la que acaba de llamar ha debido de ser Natsumi –quien habla es Fudou.

- O quizás ha sido una de las novias de Gouenji, quizás una de las modelos con las que se rumorea que está saliendo –contraataca.

- O a lo mejor es una de las niñas ricas a las que entrena Fudou –contraataca el rubio.

- Basta chicos, ya veo que tenéis un gran número de conquistas –intenta calmar la chica. Cuando va a retomar el tema vuelve a sonar el teléfono-. ¿Aló? –vuelve a contestar.

_- Sé que te acabas de enterar que uno de los chicos tiene pareja, pero lo que te voy a decir es más sorprendente aun_ –Aki abre la boca, pues esta vez es un hombre quien le ha llamado-. _Uno de los chicos es gay, lo sé porque él es mi pareja_ –confiesa.

- No puede ser –abre más la boca.

_- Así es, y si lo escoges a él, nos iremos de crucero en tu honor_ –cuelga.

- Vale me acaban de decir que uno de vosotros es gay –los mira a todos, los tres mantienen su expresiones- ¿no hay nada que querías decir?

- Endou ¿no serás tú el gay? –pregunta Fudou-. Tú siempre hablabas mucho de un tal Ichi-chan en los entrenamientos –acusa.

- Es Gouenji el gay, se llevaba demasiado bien con Fubuki cuando estábamos con el equipo nacional –contraataca.

- En realidad el gay ha de ser Fudou tenía una especie de relación con Kidou –habla muy tranquilo.

- Idiota como quieres que este con Kidou si este está jugando con el Inter de Milán en estos momentos.-se defendió-. Y es cierto que tuvimos algo en la universidad, pero solo fue para experimentar y nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de los dos era gay –asegura.

- Yo no soy gay, Ichi-chan es como mi hermano pequeño, no me atrevería a hacerle algo –se defiende Endou.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, siempre has sido muy despistado y algo, por no decir muy pervertido –habla el rubio-. En cuanto a lo que tenía con Fubuki, el me veía como un hermano mayor, alguien en quien confiar –finaliza.

- Vale chicos, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Aki se encuentra sola, frente a una cámara:

- Bien, me siento muy confundida al respecto, me acabo de enterar que una de mis citas esta pillada y otra es gay, no sé lo que pensar en estos momentos. Por lo que he podido ver y escuchar, Fudou puede ser el gay, Endou tiene una especie de complejo de hermano mayor, así que no me extrañaría que fuese el pillado, en cuanto a Gouenji me está enviando señales contradictorias, pero yo diría que es el heterosexual soltero.

Aki los hace caminar hasta una pérgola, donde ya había un equipo de música.

- Bien la primera actividad van a ser bailes de salón ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en bailar conmigo? –pregunta.

Fudou ni tonto ni perezoso avanzo hasta Aki y le ofreció la mano.

- ¿Bella señorita me concedes este baile? –Aki algo sonrojada le ofrece la mano y deja que él la guié en el vals. Por otro lado, Endou y Gouenji no hacen más que pisarse.

Aki frente a la cámara:

- Con Fudou me he sentido muy a gusto y se ha portado bien, aunque en alguna ocasión me ha tocado el culo, pero se notaba que sabía lo que hacía, como si no hubiese sido la primera vez que baila un vals.

En la pérgola, Aki camina hacía Gouenji, y cambia la canción, que pasa de un vals a un Fox-trot.

Fudou y Endou no lo saben bailar así que acaban bailando un chachachá, donde continuamente se golpean porque ambos quieren llevar el ritmo.

Aki frente a la cámara:

- Con Gouenji también me he sentido muy cómoda bailando, nunca me imagine que supiera bailar un Fox-trot y con la fluidez que lo hacía, se nota que está cómodo bailando, quizás con su novia.

En la pérgola, Aki se va con Endou, quien es el único que falta por bailar con ella. Esta vez toca un merengue. Endou al principio no sabe como bailarlo, pero al final se las apaña dando algo de espectáculo.

Por su lado Gouenji y Fudou hacen su esfuerzo por imitarles, logrando así un baile decente ya que llegaron a una especie de acuerdo sobre quien lleva el ritmo, ir cambiando

Aki frente a la cámara:

- Endou ha sido un poco torpe al principio, así que me hace pensar que no está acostumbrado a bailar. Por otro lado he podido ver que Gouenji se adapta bastante bien al papel de dejarse llevar, por lo que ahora mismo creo que Endou es el soltero, Fudou el hetero pillado y Gouenji el gay, pero esto todavía no ha acabado, así que me puedo estar equivocando.

Cambio de localización, pasan del parque a un salón de estética. Fudou y Gouenji están sentados en la sala de espera, pero ven lo que están haciendo Aki y Endou.

Endou está en la camilla sentado con solo una toalla en su cintura mientras que Aki está preparando la cera para la depilación.

- Gracias por dejarme hacerte la depilación entera –saca de calentar la cera.

- Será divertido, ahora veré lo que sufría Ichi-chan cada vez que tenía una competición importante de atletismo ya que le recomendaron hacerse las piernas para ir unas decimas de segundo más rápido –le contesta sonriente.

Aki frente a una cámara de nuevo.

- He escogido la cita de la depilación con Endou porque creo que puede estar acostumbrado a depilarse lo que me podría indicar si es el gay o si es el que esta pillado.

En el salón de belleza:

- Muy bien Endou-kun túmbate que empezaré por el pecho –el castaño le hace caso y se estira-. Puede que esto te queme un poco y luego te duela cuando te tiré –avisa.

- Tranquila no pasará nada soy fuerte –le sonríe amablemente. Aki le echa algo de cera en el pecho y espera a que se enfrié.

- Bien Endou-kun esto puede que te duela un poco, pero ahora te voy a retirar la cera –Aki presiona levemente la cera y estira con toda la fuerza de que dispone, para así arrancar la cera con un gran matojo de pelos-. ¿No te ha dolido? –pregunta preocupada.

- Para nada, soy muy fuerte –afirma.

En la sala de espera:

- Le esta depilando –habla Gouenji- mira que hay que ser calzonazos para dejar que te depilen.

- Que conste que yo no soy gay, pero a mí me gusta ir depilado y cuidarme –mira como a Endou le están haciendo las piernas.

Con Endou y Aki:

- ¿Entonces como te gustan las chicas Endou-kun? –pregunta la chica quien sigue depilando las piernas del castaño.

- Bueno me suelen gustar las chicas de pelo largo, amables y con una cintura estrecha –afirma mientras mira al techo.

- Antes has hablado de un tal Ichi-chan, ¿Quién es? –se atreve a preguntar.

- Ichi-chan era mi vecino de al lado cuando era pequeño, solíamos jugar juntos, y hubo un tiempo que estuve enamorado de él ya que pensé que era una chica, las cosas eran normales, como dos amigos cualquiera, hasta que pasamos a secundaria, cada uno se fue a una secundaria distinta, ya nos veíamos tanto como antes y las cosas empeoraron cuando me confesó que era gay –finaliza.

- ¿Entonces qué hiciste Endou-kun? –pregunta mientras masacra las ingles del ex portero.

- Me aleje de él, hasta que entendí que ser homosexual solo significa que te sientes atraído por hombres y que es algo normal –afirma-. Ahora mismo no es como cuando éramos niños, pero yo sigo pensando en él como en un hermano –le sonríe abiertamente.

Aki frente a una cámara:

- Ahora mismo Endou me ha confundido, creo que es gay, y que no se ha atrevido a declarar su amor por ese tal Ichi-chan y quien tuvo que dar el paso fue el otro. Así pues eso me hace dudar entre Fudou y Gouenji, Gouenji parece indiferente, así que podría ser el pillado, pero por como viste Fudou podría ser él. De momento voy a decir que Endou es el gay, Fudou el soltero y encima oshare-kei y que el pillado es Gouenji –finaliza.

Cambio de escenario dejan atrás en centro de estética para estar en una habitación con un jacuzzi y una barra libre de sushi y de champan.

Endou y Fudou están esperando en la habitación contigua.

- Bien Gouenji esta cita consiste en comer y beber champan en el jacuzzi mientras me cuentas cosas de tu vida –Aki se deshace de su albornoz dejando ver un bikini negro con corazones verdes dibujado tanto en el sujetador como en las bragas las cuales llevaba unos lazos verdes a lado y lado.

- Está bien decidas lo que decidas –se abre el albornoz dejando ver un bañador largo de color rojo con calaveras negras y explosiones blancas por los laterales del bañador.

Aki frente la cámara:

- He escogido la cita del jacuzzi con Gouenji porque creo que así se puede abrir un poco más conmigo y así seré capaz de ver si está soltero o pillado para no hacerme ilusiones con él ya que me está gustando bastante –se sonroja.

Con Fudou y Endou:

- No es justo, a Gouenji le ha tocado una cita fácil, esta la mar de relajado y va a disfrutar de una comida esplendida –protesta Endou.

- Creo que hasta aquí durará su cita, él es el gay –afirma Fudou. Endou le mira sorprendido por la afirmación.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –pregunta. Fudou da un suspiro.

- Yo sé que no soy gay, y a ti se te nota que querías ligar con ella, pero no sabías como –su vista vuelve a centrarse en la pareja.

En el jacuzzi, Gouenji y Aki ya estaban en el agua y disfrutando de la comida.

- ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan Gouenji-kun? –pregunta mientras coge una ración de sushi de atún.

- Como decirlo, me gustan las chicas amable, con curvas y con pelo largo –le da un sorbo al champan.

- ¿Y qué hay de ese tal Fubuki? –pregunta mientras agita su copa de champan.

- Solo un compañero de trabajo, no le veo como nada más –coge un maki de pepino.

- Háblame un poco sobre que buscas en una relación –se acerca ligeramente al rubio.

- Bueno, busco poder estar cómodo con la chica, respeto mutuo, y que se lleve bien con mi hermana pequeña ya que es lo que más quiero en este mundo –le da otro sorbo al champan.

- Así que tienes una hermana pequeña, ¿se suele llevar bien con tus citas? –se acerca más, estando casi encima ya del otro.

- Bueno no siempre, ya que ella quiere que este con alguien que tenga modales, que no se pase el día entero encima mío, que sea cariñosa, pero sabiendo donde y cuando puede serlo, que me respete y que no me engañe –coge un trozo de maki de aguacate y se lo acerca a Aki.

- Oh que tierno, como si fuera tu madre –se come el trozo que le ofrece Gouenji.

- Bueno, cuando Yuuka era pequeña nuestra madre murió, así que está ejerciendo ese papel –coge un maki de atún para él.

Aki frente a la cámara:

- A Gouenji se le notaba un poco incomodo conmigo al principio, pero he conseguido que al final se abriera conmigo. Ahora mismo creo que Endou es el gay, Fudou el pillado y Gouenji el soltero ya que su hermana puede llegar a ser un incordio para sus relaciones.

Cambio de escenario, dejan atrás el jacuzzi para acabar en un centro de masajes. Aki y Fudou están en una de las habitaciones, donde hay dos camillas, por su lado Gouenji y Endou están en la sala de espera.

- Bien Fudou-kun nuestra cita será más relajante, vamos a dejar que nos hagan unos masajes mientras nosotros charlamos tranquilamente –Aki se va a un pequeño cuarto a quitarse la ropa para quedar en ropa interior, mientras que Fudou se la quita allí mismo, sin importarle nada y se echa en una de las camillas.

Aki con la cámara:

- He escogido la cita de los masajes para Fudou ya que creo que esta algo nervioso y tenso, quiero ver que tal es el relajado.

Con Gouenji y Endou:

- A esto es un desastre, tu y Fudou habéis tenido unas citas mejores que yo, a mi me han depilado –se queja Endou.

- Es que a lo mejor no confía en ti, o tenía dudas sobre si eras gay o no –Gouenji se fija en la sala contigua, donde aparecen dos fuertes masajistas.

- Pues Fudou cree que tú eres el gay –se pone los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

- Yo creo que él es el gay, me ha confesado que se depila – mira a su acompañante, quien parece confundido.

- Pero él puede ser metrosexual y por eso se depila –defiende Endou.

Con Aki y Fudou:

- Cuéntame un poco de ti Fudou, ¿qué tipo de chica te gusta? –Aki cierra los ojos para concentrarse en el masaje, por lo que no ve como Fudou se levanta y se prepara él para dar el masaje.

- Pues me gustan las señoritas, si pueden ser que tengan curvas, que sean amables y que sepan serme fieles y respetarme –Aki se sorprende al principio, pero luego se relaja al sentir las manos de Fudou en su espalda.

- Tienes buenas manos para los masajes ¿sueles darlo? –cada vez se relaja más.

- Tuve una ex que le gustaban mucho los masaje, sobre todo en las orejas –empieza a masajearle las orejas.

- Ciertamente es muy relajante en las orejas es muy relajante –comenta Aki.

- Nunca he probado a que me hagan un masaje en las orejas –se aparta de Aki.

- Si quieres te lo hago yo –propone. Fudou rápidamente se sienta en la camilla.

- Si insistes –comenta. Aki suspira y se levanta para dirigirse a la otra camilla.

- Yo no estoy insistiendo –se pone a masajear su oreja derecha cuando se percata de algo –tienes un agujero ¿has tenido un pendiente o algo?

- Ah eso, hasta hace nada llevaba un pendiente pero se me infecto la oreja y tuve que quitármelo –Fudou se acaricia la oreja-. Me gustaría ponerme el pendiente de nuevo igual que tener un piercing en la lengua –finaliza.

Aki con la cámara:

- Fudou me ha sorprendido mucho, no espere que se me acercará y me diera él el masaje, y tiene un pendiente, seguro que él fue uno de los matones de clase. En fin, ahora mismo creo que Endou es el gay, que Gouenj es el hetero pillado y que Fudou es el soltero ya que si tuviera novia no me hubiera sábado tanto.

Cambio de escenario se encuentran en el hall de un lujoso hotel. Endou, Gouenji y Fudou los tres a un lado de una mesa, enfrente de ellos sus neceseres, enfrente de ellos Aki, quien parece estar muy seria.

- Bien chicos, tengo muy claro quién es el gay, pero tengo dudas respecto a quien puede estar pillado, así que he decidido ver los neceseres de cada uno de vosotros para decidirme de una vez por todas –mira los tres neceseres los tres negros.

- Si quieres empieza por el mío, no veras nada raro –el primero en hablar como no Fudou.

- Me gusta que seas tan colaborador –Aki coge el neceser –pesa un poco –lo mira detenidamente. De los tres neceseres el de Fudou es el más grande. Al parecer es de piel de color negro y en algún momento tuvo un dibujo.

- En los laterales había el diseño de unas llamas –comenta Fudou- pero se le han borrado.

- Oh así que unas llamas –abre el neceser y empieza a sacar el contenido. Pasta de dientes, un cepillo de dientes, un cepillo para el pelo, unas cuantas coletas del pelo -¿coletas del pelo? –pregunta Aki extrañada.

- Ah deben de ser de una de mis ex, o si no las tengo ahí para recogerme el pelo cuando me molesta –contesta de lo más tranquilo. Aki sigue mirando, saca crema para afeitar, una máquina para afeitar de las manuales, cuchillas, desodorante, y un paquete de bandas de cera.

- ¿Bandas de cera? –se vuelve a extrañar.

- Eso es porque me depilo, no me gusta tener mucho pelo, se podría decir que soy metrosexual –afirma.

- Dejemos correr eso –Aki saca lo que queda, que es un bote tamaño de champú para el pelo tamaño estándar, un bote de gel de ducha pequeño y unos cuantos paquetes de pañuelos y toallitas.

- Nunca se sabe cuando te vas a quedar sin papel o la ducha va a dejar de funcionar –alega en su defensa el castaño oshare.

- Lo que sea –Aki le dio la vuelta al neceser para que cayera el polvo y con ello callo un pequeño pendiente en forma de estrella rosa-. ¿Un pendiente? –se extraña.

- A ese es el pendiente que llevaba antes de que se me infectará la oreja, antes que pienses cosas raras me lo regalo una de mi ex por eso el diseño es una estrella rosa, quería que fuéramos a juego no es por otra cosa –Fudou recoge rápidamente el pendiente y se lo guarda, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Aki.

- Haber el siguiente –Gouenji le pasó su neceser.

- Prometo que tengo cosas menos raras que las de Fudou –Aki empezó a sacar cosas, una maquinilla de afeitar manual, crema para afeitar, crema hidratante para después del afeitado, un cepillo del pelo, unas cuantas coletas- las coletas son porque tengo el pelo algo largo y me molesta cuando estoy trabajando en el hospital y hay tantas porque las pierdo –se apresura a hablar. Aki no le da importancia y sigue sacando cosas que son un cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, un bote de colonia pequeño, un gel del cuerpo también pequeño con olor a cerezas, champú del pelo y una caja pequeña de bastoncillos para los oídos.

- Es la primera vez que veo que un hombre lleva en el neceser bastoncillos para los oídos –alega Aki mirando que dentro del neceser no queda nada, ni siquiera pelusas. También se percata que es de piel sintética negra.

- Lo de los bastoncillos es que de natural produzco mucha cera para los oídos –explica.

- Bien Endou-kun solo me falta revisar tu neceser –Aki coge el neceser restante, este es de plástico duro y negro. Lo primero que se encuentra es que Endou utiliza una barra de crema para afeitarse y que la brocha está muy mal cuidada. Del neceser también saca un peine pequeño, al cual le faltan algunas púas, champú para el cuerpo y para el pelo, desodorante, un cepillo de dientes muy estropeado y un tubo de pasta de dientes al cual le falta el tapón-. Podría estar mejor cuidado Endou-kun –deja el vacio neceser en la mesa.

- No sabía que habría revisión de neceseres, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera comprado cosas nuevas –protesta el de la banda naranja en la cabeza.

- No son cosas nuevas, se trata de ver tu neceser y ver qué es lo que sueles llevar y como de bien cuidado lo tienes –explica Gouenji.

- En resumen, que lo que hay en nuestro neceser nos describe un poco y se ha visto que tú eres un idiota y un despistado –finaliza Fudou.

Aki con la cámara:

- Esta actividad me ha servido de mucho, ya sé quien es quien, o creo saberlo, espero haber acertado y poder irme de crucero con uno de estos chicos tan guapos –finaliza la castaña.

Cambio de situación pasan del hall del hotel al jardín del mismo. Fudou, Gouenji y Endou están uno al lado del otro, mientras que Aki está enfrente de ellos, a punto de anunciarles su decisión.

- Bien primero que todo quiero daros las gracias a los tres por venir aquí y darme la oportunidad de conoceros –empieza la castaña.

- Espera no empieces todavía –la voz masculina que le avisó que uno de los chicos es gay. La figura se revela, es un joven de pelo azul y largo recogido en una semi coleta, el flequillo le tapa un ojo, pero por el otro supone que ambos ojos son marrones. El joven viste con una chaqueta marrón, unos vaqueros grises y unas deportivas. Detrás de él se revela la figura de una mujer. Esta también tiene el pelo largo y el mismo peinado solo que su pelo es de color lila. Ella viste con unas botas altas de color negro, una falda que le llega a la mitad del muslo también negra y una camisa de manga larga de color rosa-. Me presentaré soy Kazemaru Ichirouta y uno de los chicos de ahí –señala a los concursantes- es mi novio, si le escoges a él, nosotros disfrutaremos del crucero.

- Yo soy Kudou Fuyuka y mi novio es uno de los tres, así que escógelo porque quiero irme de crucero –ambos jóvenes se ponen uno al lado del otro un poco atrás de Aki.

- Ambos tienen el pelo largo –Aki sonríe un poco y rápidamente se pone seria-. Bien, siempre dude un poco sobre quién era el hetero soltero, pero finalmente lo sé. Primero que todo, Endou-kun creo que tu eres el gay y que estas con el tal Ichi-chan me lo dejaste más que claro en la cita individual, y creo que tu pareja te mima demasiado ya que tu neceser en un desastre –Endou sonríe pero no dice nada-. Fudou-kun eres algo atrevido, y creo que eres el típico novio atento pero que no lo demuestras, y sé que eres el hetero pillado porque cuando encontraste el pendiente casi me lo quitas, así que ese es un regalo muy importante para ti –Fudou se cruza de brazos-. Y finalmente llegamos a ti Gouenji, siempre estuve dudando de ti ya que en ciertos momentos te mostrabas reacio a estar muy cerca de mí, así que pensé que tenías novia, pero luego me contaste lo de tu hermana, así que probablemente estés soltero y que no sea tu tipo, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo durante este crucero –el rubio mantiene su cara de póquer.

Gouenji da un paso hacia delante y mira fijamente a Aki.

- Tienes razón no eres mi tipo y me voy a divertir mucho en este crucero con mi pareja –avanza hacía Kazemaru- que es este fabuloso chico a quien amo locamente –le agarra de la cintura y le da un apasionado beso. Aki habré enormemente la boca, nunca se imagino que Gouenji fuera el gay.

Esta vez quien da el paso adelante es Fudou.

- Tienes razón el piercing es muy importante para mí porque fue un regalo que me hizo mi novia, la cual está allí –señala a Kudou y avanza hacía ella quedando a su lado. Aki se queda mirando a Endou que es el único que se ha mantenido en su sitio.

- En fin Aki ha sido un placer conocerte, pero una lástima que no me escogieras ya que yo soy el heterosexual que está soltero –Endou se aproxima a Aki le coge de las manos y le mira directamente a los ojo –ha sido una lástima que no me escogiera, porque has flechado mi corazón –declara. Aki abre enormemente la boca ante la sorpresa.

Con Kazemaru y Gouenji:

- Y tú que no querías participar, hemos ganado el crucero –Gouenji acerca a Kazemaru más a contra si-. Deberías creer más en mi Ichirouta –le da un beso en la frente.

- Perdone usted, pero es que no me hace gracia que mi novio ande por ahí coqueteando con otra persona que no sea yo –se refugia en el pecho del rubio.

- No sabía que fueras tan celoso –le acaricia la cabeza.

- Calla Shuuya o esta noche duermes en el sofá –el rubio se ríe y le abraza fuertemente.

Con Fudou y Kudou:

- Qué pena, nos quedamos sin el crucero –se queja la chica.

- Al final ha sido por mi error –comenta Fudou mirando el pendiente-. Y todo por el pendiente que me regalaste Fuyuka –la chica se ríe.

- Y eso que lo detestaste al principio Akio –El otro la ignora momentáneamente y luego la besa apasionadamente-. Yo también te amo –se reí la chica tras el beso.

- Tsk yo no he dicho eso –se queja un sonrojado Fudou tras girar su cara. Fuyuka se ríe más ante ese gesto de su novio.

Con Endou y Aki:

- ¿¡Sigo sin creerme que creyeras que yo era el gay!? –se queja el castaño de la banda.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento Endou-kun –habla una cohibida Aki.

- Bueno eso me da igual ya que he conseguido una chica maravillosa –Endou la abraza fuertemente y Aki se sonroja.

**FIN**

* * *

****Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.


	2. ¿Gay, soltero o pillado? 2

Aquí estoy, con un segundo "programa", ya que tenía ganas de volver a escribirlo, aquí esta este.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a level cinco y el programa a Divinty, esto simplemente lo hago para mi diversión y la de los lectores.

* * *

Una chica joven con bastante pecho, de piel morena y de pelo rosa peinado en dos grandes bucles y un pequeño flequillo avanza decidida por el paseo de una playa.

- Mi nombre es Kii Fumiko, aunque mis amigos me llaman Keeve. Hoy he venido aquí para arrasar con todo y conseguir el amor de mi vida –coquetea a la cámara.

La joven camina aun con decisión hacía una mesa donde hay tres jóvenes y apuestos chicos conversando entre ellos.

- Hola –habla coqueta-. Yo soy Kii Fumiko –se presenta- aunque podéis llamarme Keeve. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien –los chicos se miran sin saber quien hablar primero.

- Visto que eso dos son unos inútiles, me presentaré, soy Saginuma Osamu, aunque me conocen como Desarm –Quien se presenta es un joven alto de pelo negro recogido en una coleta. El flequillo lo lleva recogido hacía atrás. Viste una camiseta roja con las mangas ligeramente recogidas hacía arriba y un pantalón negro con muchos bolsillos. Como complemento lleva un collar. Saginuma coge de una mano a Kii y se la besa –espero poder llevarme bien contigo –finaliza.

- ¿Cómo que inútil? –protesta un chico de piel muy clara, de pelo marrón con dos mechones hacía abajo y las puntas del resto del pelo hacía arriba. Este es más bajito que el anterior y viste con una camisa blanca y unos tejanos normales-. Perdón por no presentarme antes, pero es que he quedado impresionado con tu belleza –le alaga-. Yo soy Miura Hiromu, aunque todo el mundo me llama Diamu y será un placer pasar tiempo conmigo siempre y cuando me lo permitas –finalizó.

- Va no hagas caso a ese par de aduladores –quien habla es un chico alto y de constitución más robusta que Osamu. Este tiene el pelo largo y azul con unas curiosas patillas. Este chico viste una camiseta básica negra y por encima de esta una camisa blanca. Lleva un pantalón tejano normal con un cinturón con una hebilla muy llamativa-. Yo soy Izuno Yuu, aunque todo el mundo me llama Wheeze y será un placer conocer a tremenda estrella caída del cielo –finaliza.

Keeve se sonroja por tremendos alago lanzados a su persona.

- Bueno chicos contarme un poco de vosotros, ¿a qué os dedicáis? –pregunta-. Yo soy coordinadora y organizadora de las pasarelas para la importante firma –alardeó un poco.

- Así que moda –comentó Osamu quien se miró la ropa-. A mí también me gusta la moda, solo que con mi sueldo de entrenador ayudante y maestro de matemáticas no me da para más –comenta despreocupada.

- Así que un matemático –se sorprende la chica.

- Va eso no es nada, yo soy astrónomo y para eso primero hay que ser físico –presume Diamu-. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el observatorio porque mi pasión son las estrellas, pero hasta hace nada estuve dando clases en la universidad y de echo mañana doy una master class –finaliza.

- Ahora me da pena decir que soy un estudiante de biología animal y que trabajo para una empresa de seguridad para poder costearme la universidad –Wheeze se cohíbe ligeramente.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte ese está muy bien el trabajar para costearte la carrera –Keeve le consuela-. ¿Y Que sueles hacer en la empresa de seguridad?

- Depende del día, hay días que hago de guardaespaldas y otros que trabajo de portero de discoteca –confiesa-. Y no, no obtengo bebidas gratis –contesta antes que nadie pueda preguntarle.

- Entonces eso es un rollo – se queja Diamu.

- Chicos quiero saber un poco más de vosotros, ¿Qué tipo de chica os gustan? –pregunta. Los chicos iban a contestar cuando recibe una llamada-. Perdonar he de cogerlo –saca el teléfono-. Moshi moshi –responde.

- _Hola Keeve se que ahora mismo estas frente a tres chicos guapos y que tú crees solteros, pero no es así, uno de los chicos que está enfrente tuyo está casado _–la de pelo rosa abre los ojos sorprendida- _así es y lo sé porque es mi marido_ –cuelga.

- Vale que alguien me explique porque ha llamado una novia celosa –pide. Los chicos se miran entre sí.

- Te juro que yo no soy –se apresura a hablar Diamu- hace más de dos años y medio que no tengo una relación, porque lo que busco es una relación seria y eso puede asustar a algunas chicas –se justifica.

- Yo sí que no soy, una de mis ex me rompió el corazón y esta es la primera cita desde entonces –quien habla es Izuno, el cual se nota nervioso y no para de tocarse el cuello.

- A mí no me mires, nadie quiere salir con un matemático –se defiende Saginuma sin dar más explicaciones.

- Bien espero que no me estéis mintiendo –señala acusadoramente a los tres chicos, cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar- Moshi moshi –contesta.

- _Sé que te acabas de enterar que uno de los chicos enfrente tuyo está comprometido, pero otro es gay –_ante tal afirmación Kii abre muchísimos los ojo- _lo sé porque es mi novio –_tras esa afirmación cuelga.

- Uno está comprometido y otro es gay –les mira acusadoramente- confesad quien es quien.

- Te juro que yo no soy, aunque tengo amigos gay nunca me he sentido atraído por los de mi mismo sexo, los veo demasiado gorila como Izuno –confiesa Miura-. Y lo digo sin ofender –intenta disculparse con su rival.

- No importa, yo tampoco soy gay ni tengo pareja, tengo demasiado roto el corazón por culpa de una pelirroja demasiado sexy –confiesa. Todas las miradas se centran en Saginuma.

- Ni lo penséis, que me guste la moda no significa que sea gay, simplemente una de mis ex me aficiono –confiesa.

Keeve frente a la cámara:

- Bien, yo que espere llegar aquí y poder encontrar el amor entre tres chicos muy guapos, ahora resulta que he de descubrir quién es gay, quien soltero y quien esta pillado.

- Para empezar, Izuno se ha mostrado incomodo cuando ha llamado la novia celosa, así que creo que él es que esta pillado; por el contrario no conozco muchos hetero que le guste la moda, así que lo siento por Saginuma, pero creo que él es el gay, lo que nos deja a Miura como el soltero disponible.

- Bien chicos, para mí es muy importante que un chico sepa cocinar ya que no paso mucho tiempo en casa, así que quiero ver vuestras dotes culinarias, y para ayudarme a ver quién es el mejor cocinero tenemos un cámara, el chef del hotel de aquí al lado y donde nos estamos quedando, un pinche de cocina, la gerente del hotel y yo –los chicos se miran entre ellos nervioso- bien lo que tenéis que cocinar es un menú de tres platos, un primero, un segundo y un postre –afirma Keeve.

- Es necesario un postre –Diam dibuja en el aire un flan- o estamos hablando de un postre –hace un gesto obsceno.

Keeve frente a la cámara:

- He escogido esta primera cita como la grupal y la cocina porque se sabe mucho de la forma de cocinar de alguien. Por ejemplo un soltero hará comidas muy simple y alguien que está comprometido quizás se luzca un poco más ya que tiene a alguien a quien impresionar –Kii sonríe ante la idea-. Pero volvamos al punto, Diam es un pervertido, está claro que o está soltero o está intentando ocultar algo y de momento me decanto por la segunda opción.

En la cocina del hotel:

Los chicos corrían de un sitio a otro con ingredientes y ollas para preparar sus menús.

- Por favor chef no sea muy estricto –pide la directora del hotel.

- Al contrario, quiero que sea duro para que los tres aprendan de sus errores y sean mejores –afirma la de pelo rosa.

- Pero para ellos les resultará difícil soportar las críticas de nuestro gran chef Damián –protesta la dueña del hotel.

- Como si fuera tan buen cocinero –protesta el pinche de cocina.

- A mí me da igual, mientras coma gratis –afirma el cámara.

- Chicos, dejar de cocinar, la hora ya ha acabado –los tres chicos se giran al oír las palabras de Keeve y miran lo que hay en su platos y comparan con sus compañeros-. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en presentar su menú? –los chicos se miran entre ellos, y de forma lenta Miura y Saginuma dan un par de pasos para atrás, dando así la apariencia que el voluntario es Izuno-. Muy bien Izuno presentamos tu menú.

Izuno avanza con un plato en la mano, es un plato de canelones.

- Bien, el primer plato consiste en canelones de carne, como veis son algo simple, pero he de confesar que a excepción de la bechamel todo lo he hecho yo –le sirve el plato a Keeve mientras que los pinches de cocina lo hacen a los cuatro invitados restantes. Todos saborean el manjar que se les había puesto-. Bien el segundo plato son riñones a la riojana –vuelve a servirle a Keeve mientras que los pinches sirven al resto y todos disfrutan del manjar-. Y para finalizar he preparado unas creps rellenas de chocolate y para adornar caramelo líquido y nata –vuelve a servirle a Keeve y los pinches al resto. Todos saborean del plato y disfrutan.

- Ahora mismo me casaría contigo si me cocinas siempre así –afirma Keeve tras disfrutar de los tres platos.

- Hay cosas que mejorar, pero tratándose de un novato está bastante bien –aprueba el chef Damián a lo que el resto no ponen pegas.

- Bien ¿Quién es el siguiente? –pregunta Keeve. Los chicos se miran de nuevo y esta vez Miura avanza voluntariamente.

- Bien no esperéis cosas tan elaboradas porque ni de coña puedo hacer eso, estoy soltero y no se mucho de cocina –confiesa. Se gura para volver a la isla donde estaba trabajando y coge un plato-. Como primer plato he escogido una ensalada, algo que es muy sencillo y fácil, pero he añadido un aliño muy suave y como algo especial he puesto soja –sirve el palto a Keeve mientras que los pinches reparten al resto. Todos saborean la ensalada, el aliño es muy suave y con los componentes, todo un viaje de sabores-. El segundo plato es merluza en salsa verde –vuelve a servir a la concursante, mientras que los pinches servían al resto. Todos disfrutaron y saborearon. Y para finalizar, es algo que gusta mucho a mis ex novias, es fresas con nata y con chocolate –sirve un pequeño cuenco a Kii mientras los pinches lo hacen al resto, todos saborean las fresas.

- Otro menú muy bueno, este es más ligero que el anterior, pero los dos sabrosos –comenta Kii mientras se limpia la boca-. ¿Por qué me lo ponéis todo tan difícil? –cuestiona a la nada.

- Como se nota que sois aficionados, hay cosas que mejorar, pero bastante bien para no tener ni jota de cocina. Como ha dicho la señorita, este menú es más ligero, más veraniego diría yo, pero aun así los dos están riquísimos –finaliza. Los otros le dan la razón.

- Y para finalizar nos queda Saginuma –comenta la de pelo rosa. El nombrado traga seco, las cosas se le complican.

- No esperéis nada complicado porque no se nada de cocina –mientras habla va hacía la isla donde estaba trabajando y coge un plato-. Para empezar he escogido un plato de sushi –presenta una bandeja de madera con cuatro trozos de sushi, uno de atún, uno de huevos de salmón, otro relleno de aguacate y el último esta relleno de pepino. Al igual que sus dos compañeros, solo sirve a Keeve dejando que los pinches se encarguen del resto-. El segundo plato es una sopa de miso y sardinas a la brasa –otra vez solo sirve a Kii-. Y para finalizar, un postre muy sencillo, macedonia de frutas –esta vez se trata de un bol con trozos de pera, manzana y plátano.

- Una combinación extraña –comenta Keeve tras probar los tres platos.

- Solo tengo algo que decir, no vuelves a entrara en mi cocina –sentencia el chef-. Hasta un mono cocina mejor que tu –se levanta enfadado y lanza la servilleta, posteriormente sale enfadado y tras él su pinche de cocina.

Los chicos se miran si saber qué hacer, ni que hablar.

Saginuma frente a la cámara:

- Ya sé que no ha sido mi mejor comida, pero es que estaba muy nervioso. Y respecto al postre, he de confesar que estoy acostumbrado a otro postre, no sé si m entendéis-levanta las cejas.

Keeve frente a la cámara:

- Ha sido muy clarificador la cita en la cocina. Me ha quedado claro que el soltero es Saginuma ya que sus habilidades culinarias son muy pobres por no decir nulas. En cuanto a los otros dos, el comentario de Miura me hace creer que es el gay, lo que nos deja a Izuno como el soltero.

Planetario a oscuras. Keeve y Miura están en el centro de la sala y en una esquina están los otros dos.

- He decidido conocer un poco más tu trabajo como astrónomo, así que hoy vas a contarme que esconde nuestro precioso cielo –ambos se tumban en los asientos, mientras que Miura empieza la explicación, tal cual lo haría el disco que normalmente da las explicaciones.

Keeve frente a la cámara:

- No se verá muy importante esta cita, pero tengo preparado una sorpresita preparada que me dará una pista sobre si es gay o tiene pareja –sonríe ampliamente.

Con Izuno y Saginuma.

- Esta cita es muy aburrida y va acabar antes de que empiece –comenta sin ganas.

- Las estrellas son muy interesante solo si sabes con quién estar –comenta mirando el falso cielo del observatorio. Saginuma levanta una ceja confundido.

- Así que con quién estar –fija su mirada en el cielo- ¿tienes pareja? –suelta de sopetón. Izuno deja de mirar al cielo para ver a su compañero, luego se echa a reír.

- Estoy soltero, solo que alguien especial me hizo ver lo especial que puede llegar a ser muy interesante, a demás se puede disfrutar de una noche de placer bajo las estrellas, es muy romántico –devuelve la mirada al cielo.

Con Miura y Keeve:

- Esa estrella –señala una en concreto- es Aldebarán, y pertenece a la constelación de Tauro –siguió enumerando constelaciones y estrellas, hasta que un grupo de niños interrumpe gritando en la sala.

- Socorro, no me hacen caso –medio grita la monitora encargada del grupo.

Viendo que es lo que pasa, Miura se pone serio.

- Haber chicos, vamos a mirar al cielo, ¿quien reconoce alguna estrella? –unas cuantas manos se levantan-. Haber tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Kai –la niña se levanta y va al ordenador del centro de la sala-. Esta –amplia una constelación –es el carro –explica.

- Muy bien. ¿Algún otro voluntario? –pregunta –varias manos se vuelven a alzar.

Media hora pasa desde que ha empezado el problema con los niños, y Miura se ha tenido que hacer cargo, entreteniendo y explicándoles cosas sobre las estrellas.

- Se te dan muy bien los niños –Keeve se acerca por la espalda a su compañero castaño.

- En museo donde trabajo, también se hacen excursiones para colegios y aprendes a manejarte con ellos –explica mientras ve a los colegiales salir-. A demás, quiero tener mis propios hijos, pero para eso hay que encontrar a la mujer adecuada –se da la vuelta y abraza por la cintura a Keeve. Ambos se miran, están tan cercas el uno del otro, cuando Miura se detiene– no quiero besarte con publico –señala discretamente con la cabeza a sus dos rivales –cuando te bese quiero que sea en un lugar romántico solos tu y yo.

Keeve frente a la cámara:

- Vale, esta cita ha sido más reveladora de lo que creía y no en el mejor de los sentidos. Miura ha demostrado saber tratar con los niños y me ha confesado que quiere tenerlos, así que creo que es el pillado, pero también ha intentado tirarme los tejos pero como un caballero, por lo que podría estar soltero. De momento voy a decir que Miura es el soltero, Izuno el pillado y Saginuma el gay pese a sus nulos conocimientos en cocina.

Cambio de ambientación, Keeve y Saginuma se encuentran en un cuarto pequeño con mucha ropa y accesorios. En una esquina se encuentra un pequeño biombo de tela que da un poco de intimidad.

- Saginuma, nuestra cita va a consistir en ver tus dotes de moda –Keeve hace gestos con sus manos para que note la ropa y accesorios, y luego a ella misma– haz que me luzca –finaliza.

Saginuma traga ondo, le ha tocado algo difícil.

Keeve frente a la cámara:

- Quiero comprobar los conocimientos de moda de Saginuma, y con esto veré si es gay, también un poco como le gustaría que vistiera ya que si ha de ser mi pareja no quiero que empiece" –con voz de hombre- es que enseñas demasiada carne", los sustos al principio no ahora –empieza a reírse de su mala imitación de la voz de un hombre.

Fuera, en el bar del hotel se encuentran Miura e Izuno esperando al desfile de moda.

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con ella? –pregunta Izuno.

- Casi nada, le he contado un poco sobre las estrellas, cuando han llegado los niños, luego le he dicho que quería tener hijos pero que estoy esperando a la persona adecuada –da un suspiro.

- Parece que ella no te guste –comenta distraídamente el de pelo azul.

- No es eso, solo que me gustan con menos pechonalidada –hace un gesto imitando los grandes pechos de Kii.

- Te entiendo –lanza una sonrisa de medio lado el estudiante.

En el camerino, Saginuma mira todo cuidadosamente. Primero coge un vestido veraniego con un estampado floral, una chaqueta tejana y unas sandalias y envía a su cita tras el biombo.

- Cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo tu interés por la moda? –pregunta la chica mientras se cambia de ropa.

- Bueno la verdad es que una de mis ex era muy pija y muy perra y siempre me pedía que le escogiera la ropa, así que a la fuerza tuve que aprender que combinaba conque y como hacer ver más elegante o más deportivo algo –comenta mientras mira un collar de cuentas y un bolso veraniego, de esos que parecen de paja.

- Así que cosa de una ex –sale del biombo y mira la ropa, no es mala elección, pero cuando ve los complementos se asusta e intenta no demostrarlo.

Kii sale por la improvisada pasarela, todos los del bar la miran y comentan sus impresiones.

- La ropa no está mal, pero los complementos son un desastre –comenta una chica del público.

Keeve sale dos veces más, y en ambos casos pasa lo mismo: la ropa está muy bien conjuntada, pero no los complementos.

Keeve frente a la cámara:

- Esta cita me ha demostrado que Saginuma tiene conocimientos de moda, pero que no tiene ni idea de complementos. Durante la cita ha estado abierto y atento, por lo que se seguro que es hetero y soltero. Por ahora creo que Miura es el que tiene pareja, lo cual nos deja a Izuno como el gay lo cual no me hace gracia ya que es el que me gusta más de los tres–finaliza.

Cambio de ambientación, ahora están en el jardín del hotel. Frente a Izuno y Kii unas cuantas cajas tapadas con telas oscuras sobre una mesa plegable larga.

- Chicos esto es un toca-toca –aparece una rubia vestida de exploradora con sombrero y todo.

- Espero que no te de miedo nada, porque puede salir cualquier cosa –avisa la de pelo rosa a su acompañante.

- Mientras no haya una orca o un tiburón estaré tranquilo –da un suspiro nervioso Izuno.

Keeve frente a una cámara:

- He escogido la cita del toca-toca para Izuno ya que temo a los bichos y quiero ver cómo me consuela, porque me niego a creer que es gay, aunque es lo que me dice el instinto –se nota preocupada.

Desarm y Diamu están en unos bancos cerca mirándolo atentamente.

- ¿Qué crees que son esas cajas? –pregunta Miura.

- No lo sé probablemente sean cosas para que Wheeze confiese que tiene novia –dice sin medir las cosas.

- Oh que sea el gay –dice a la ligera Miura. Saginuma levanta una ceja-. Que solo es una opción –se justifica.

La primera caja es destapada y aparece un pequeño trasportín con una serpiente en ella.

- Para empezar tenemos una serpiente arborícola –mete la mano en la caja y la saca para que la acaricien.

- Es suave –comenta emocionada Kii.

- La primera vez yo también pensé que la piel seria escamosa, pero es muy suave –coge la serpiente y la observa.

- Es muy interesante –la rubia va destapando las cajas y la va pasando, arañas, serpientes, mariquitas, ranas-. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? –se atreve a preguntar la de pelo rosa, que esta entretenida con una mariquita.

- Me gustan mucho las agilas, son muy elegantes –responde mientras mira curioso a una rana- ¿y a ti? –cuestiona al final.

- Creo que las mariposas son muy bonitas y gráciles –su mirada se centra en la última caja oculta. La rubia levanta lentamente l tela y aparece un trasportín y dentro se encuentra un insecto palo-. Oh quita eso de delaten mío, ¡QUÍTALO, QUÍTALO! –grita histérica Keeve.

- Ya está tranquilo, no pasa nada yo estoy aquí –le acaricia suavemente la cabeza y la espalda mientras la reconforta en un abrazo.

La rubia encargada del toca-toca tapa el trasportín y empieza a recoger los otros, dejando a la pareja sola, más bien a Izuno consolando a Kii quien sigue muy nerviosa a causa del insecto palo.

Están en la entrada del hotel. Miura a un lado, Izuno y finalmente Saginuma. Keeve llega la última contonea su cuerpo, haciendo que el vestido negro se mueva, sus zapatos de tacón de aguja de 15 cm de color plata suenan por todo el vestíbulo.

- Bien chicos ha ayer me lo pase muy bien con vosotros, pero… -no puede terminar la frase ya que aparecen un hombre y una mujer casi corriendo.

- Alto ahí, no tan rápido –quien habla es la mujer. De piel clara y pelo morado recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Dos mechones los tiene en las orejas, haciendo destacar los pendientes circulares de plata que tiene. Sus ojos son de color gris. Viste una bonita camiseta negra básica y sobre esta una camiseta blanca de cuello ancho con la frase "Give me love", las letras son negras y al fondo hay un corazón rojo. Lleva unos tejanos entubados y unas convers de color rojo-. Yo soy Nozomi –se presenta- y uno de los chicos es mi marido. Si lo escoges yo me voy con el de viaje.

- Yo soy Hiroto –se presenta un pelirrojo con dos mechones levantados ligeramente. Su piel es muy blanca y sus ojos verdes. Viste una camisa abierta color naranja, bajo esta una camiseta a rayas de color negras y blancas, complementan el atuendo unos pantalones de color blanco y bambas negras- como sabes es uno de ahí es mi novio, así que espero que le escojas para poder irme de viaje –sonríe.

- Bueno como iba diciendo, me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros, pero es tiempo de poner las cosas claras, es hora de descartar el casado y el gay ya que no quiero romper una pareja –da un suspiro. Empezaré por ti Miura, durante todo este tiempo has sido cortes, te has sabido comportar y no te has atrevido a besarme aun cuando estaba a huevo, también está tu pasión por los niños por lo que creo que eres el casado –se gira hacía Nozomi– que sepas que tu marido es un gran cocinero. Bien continuamos contigo Izuno, eres un chico estupendo que se ha mostrado muy ambiguo durante todo el tiempo. Eres cálido y reservado lo que me hizo pensar que estabas pillado, hasta que en el toca-toca me dijiste tranquilo –lo último lo dice exasperada- a demás aquí tenemos a un pelirrojo tremendo, por lo cual deduzco que es tu novio. Y para finalizar tenemos a Saginuma, sabes de moda pero no de complementos, sabes cocinar pero no sabes hacer postres, mientras hablamos se notaba que hace tiempo que no estás con una chica, así que creo que tu eres el soltero y que nos vamos a ir de viaje, solo espero que quieras venir conmigo a la India –concluye.

El primero en avanzar es Izuno quien sonríe de medio lado.

- Vale no tengo escusa, es verdad que soy gay y que ese pelirrojo de ahí me ha robado el corazón, siento haberme equivocado en nuestra cita, pero es que Hiroto también le teme a los insectos palos y suelo consolarlo –mientras habla se rasca la nuca- así que si soy gay –se acerca a Hiroto y se pone tras el abrazándole por la cintura.

El siguiente en avanzar es Saginuma.

- Lo siento ser malo con los postres y con los complementos. También espero poder mejorar mi forma de hablar con las mujeres –hace un silencio dramático –mientras que estoy contigo en India –finaliza sonriendo. Kii empieza a gritar y sale corriendo hacia el moreno quien le recibe con los brazos abiertos –estoy deseando irme a la India ahora que no tengo clases que dar y no hay torneos de futbol a la vista.

- Que alegría –Keeve se recompone.

- No hace falta decir que yo soy el casado –de su bolsillo saca su anillo de casado- soy bueno con los niños porque me gustan y porque Nozomi y yo vamos a ser papas –se acerca a su mujer y le da un beso francés.

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que leyeron, pero más aun a las personas que dejaron review. Quiero dejar claro que el chico a quien selecciona es quien decide si ir o no. En el caso anterior, Endou decidió que Aki mericia la pena, por eso "salen" juntos.


End file.
